1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor module and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensor module in which may be conveniently manufactured with reduced manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used to sense signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used to receive image signals or optical signals. After receiving the image signals, the sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor module includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 12, a photosensitive chip 14, a plurality of wires 15, a transparent layer 22, a lens holder 26, and a lens barrel 30. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 11 formed with signal input terminals 18, and a lower surface 13 formed with signal output terminals 24, which are electrically connected to a printed circuit board 19. The frame layer 12 is arranged on the substrate 10 to form a cavity 16 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 14 is arranged within the cavity 16 formed by the substrate 10 and the frame layer 12, and is formed with a plurality of bonding pads 20. The wires 15 electrically connect the bonding pads 20 of the photosensitive chip 14 to the signal input terminals 18 of the substrate 10. The transparent layer 22 is adhered to the frame layer 12 in order to cover the photosensitive chip 14, and an image sensor is thus formed. The lens holder 26 formed with an internal thread 28 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board 19 to cover the image sensor. The lens barrel 30 is formed with an external thread 32 that can be screwed to the internal thread 28 of the lens holder 26. The lens barrel 30 has a through hole 34, an aspheric lens 36 and an infrared filter 38 arranged from top to bottom.
However, the above-mentioned image sensor module has the following drawbacks.
1. When the image sensor is packaged, the frame layer 12 has to be mounted to the substrate 10, and then the chip mounting and wire bonding processes may be performed. When the wires 15 are bonded between the photosensitive chip 14 and the frame layer 12, the short distance will cause inconvenience in manufacturing.
2. During the manufacturing or transporting process of the transparent layer 22, particles are often attached to the periphery of the transparent layer 22. The particles may tend to fall into the image sensor and thus influence the image sensor quality. Consequently, the transparent layer 22 has to be chamfered to protect its periphery from particles or damage, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and inconvenience in manufacturing.
3. Since the lens holder 26 has to be used for the combination with the lens barrel 30, the number of elements is greater, and the manufacturing cost is high.